Dorm XOXO
by chanbaekkie
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATED!] "RASAKAN INI KIM JUNMYEEEOOOONN!" "Mau kau memesannya dua abad yang lalu pun, AKU. TIDAK. PE-DU-LI. Aku yang membelinya. Kau kan baru memesan!" "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung habis perang." "AKU BUKAN ANAK BABI, HYUNG!" "Hei, aku yang memesan tas ini, Tao." "...ibu Luhan kecelakaan, bodoh!" OTP12 here! / newbie / bad summary- -/ read and review please? kamsa!
1. Chapter 1

Dorm XOXO

-chap 1-

a/n: hai, aku newbie disini:3 ini FF pertama yang aku publish._. semuanya, mohon bantuannya ya~ kamsa~^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

SM Boys Senior High School.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama sekolah elit itu? Sekolah dengan murid yang di-khususkan untuk laki-laki dan segunung prestasi murid-muridnya menjadikan sekolah itu dikenal oleh masyarakat. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk dan menjadi murid di sekolah itu. Hanya murid yang berbakat saja yang bisa lulus dan menjadi murid disana—karena sekolah ini mengutamakan bakat bukan kepintaran. Aneh bukan?

Mereka menggunakan sistem asrama bagi para muridnya. Satu asrama mempunyai dua kamar dan dua leader. Satu asrama diisi dua belas murid yang artinya satu kamar diisi enam orang siswa. Kamar itu luas dan tentu saja mempunyai enam kasur—tidak mungkin satu kasur desak-desakan. Oh ya, setiap dorm itu mempunyai nama.

Salah satunya—Dorm XOXO.

Dorm yang paling tenar seantero sekolahan. Ketenaran mereka bukan karena prestasi. Kenapa mereka bisa tenar? Karena penghuni dorm itu jarang sekali—mungkin tidak pernah akur. Kadang teriakan para penghuni dorm itu bisa sampai keluar dan terdengar oleh petugas keamanan yang lewat. Oh ya, juga ke-badungan, tampang, dan kebodohan mereka.

Kamar pertama berisi enam namja tampan—Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun, dan Kai. Penghuni kamar pertama itu bisa akur. Tapi mereka sangat susah untuk akur dengan penghuni kamar kedua. Penghuni kamar kedua berisi namja yang tampangnya cenderung manis daripada tampan. Sebut saja Baekhyun, Lay, Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan Tao.

Sebut leader mereka—Kris dan Suho.

Kris—yang mempunyai nama asli Wu Yi Fan ini leader berwajah bak model, tidak ada wibawa leadernya sama sekali, keras kepala, terlalu santai, dan sok cool. Asli warga China.

Leader ini bukan memberi contoh yang baik malah buruk. Contoh kecilnya, ia sering menaruh bungkus makanan ringan di sembarang tempat dan tidak dibuang. Ia memakai pierching dan men-cat rambutnya menjadi blonde. Rapping adalah bakatnya.

Suho yang mempunyai nama lahir Kim Junmyeon ini leader yang kaya—bahkan tajir, _sedikit_ punya wibawa sebagai leader, mempunyai hati bak malaikat, kulit seputih susu, dan dia panikkan.

Tidak beda jauh dengan Kris, dia lebih sering memberikan contoh buruk ketimbang baik. Contohnya, dia sering panik ketika keadaan mendesak dan tidak bisa memberikan solusi. Ia memodifikasi celana panjang seragamnya menjadi celana selutut. Bakatnya bernyanyi.

Itu leadernya.

Disini ada Park Chanyeol atau Chanyeol atau Chen yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama Yeollie—menurut Chanyeol itu menggelikan. Senyum sejuta watt, tinggi tak jauh beda dari Kris, reaksinya yang berlebihan, suara seduktif, dan telinga lebarnya. Penghuni paling berisik pertama—setelah itu Baekhyun. Dia sangat pemalas bahkan hanya untuk memakai kaos kaki saja. Bakat rapping bersama Kris.

Kim Jongin yang inginnya dipanggil Kai. Penghuni berkulit tan, gila game, dia jarang ribut tapi kalau sedang berdebat kata-katanya menohok hati, dan tukang tidur atau kebo, mempunyai anjing bernama Monggu. Penghuni yang paling damai bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Bakatnya dance—ballet, hip hop, dsb. Dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi abu-abu yang sering diejek bahwa itu uban. Tapi dia tetap pede.

Kim Jongdae as known as Chen. Mungkin bisa dibilang penghuni paling damai dan jarang membuat keributan. Dia bisa akur dengan penghuni kamar satu dan _kurang _bisa akur dengan penghuni kamar dua. Terajin di dorm XOXO—semuanya sudah meminta dia saja dijadikan leader tapi dia menolak. Kejahilannya yang membuat ribut antar penghuni. Membuat iri warga dorm XOXO karena rambut coklatnya sudah permanen dari lahir. Bakatnya bernyanyi.

Oh Sehun yang dipanggil masyarakat Sehun. Penghuni paling muda setelahKai. Paling akur dengan Kai, sering adu mulut dengan Luhan, sering diejek cadel—padahal tidak, dan juga mempunyai julukan albino. Dia ini agak manja. Musuh besar Luhan. Sehun melakukan pelanggaran—gonta ganti warna rambut sekarang rambutnya merah. Bakat dance dan sedikit rapping. Oh ya, dia mantan ulzzang.

Ada Zhang Yixing, warga negara China ini lebih senang jika dipanggi Lay—entah apa alsannya. Mempunyai dimple yang—entah kenapa membuat Suho _agak _terpana melihatnya, sering disebut Pangeran Changsa, lumayan bisa memasak, dan selalu melempar sesuatu kearah lawan bicara yang membuatnya naik darah. Rambutnya blonde hasil warna. Bakatnya dance dan sedikit bernyanyi.

Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo memanggilnya Baekkie. Dia tidak protes karena memang Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya ketika SMP sampai sekarang. Bisa dibilang satu-satunya penghuni yang berhubungan baik dengan penghuni lainnya. Senang memakai eyeliner, sering merawat jari-jarinya, fans Girls Generation, dan protes kalau dibilang cantik—dia lebih senang jika dibilang tampan. _Agak _terpana melihat senyum Chanyeol. Bakatnya bernyanyi.

Luhan—yang nama lengkapnya belum diketahui dengan jelas siapa oleh penghuni lain. Ada yang bilang Xi Luhan, Xiao Lu, Xia Lu, dsb. Tapi Luhan bilang mereka semua salah. Wajah dan umur tidak saling melengkapi, kapten bola di sekolah, kalau sudah marah ia akan menendang bola kearah lawan bicara, dan berwarga negara China. Rival Sehun dalam segala hal—termasuk warna rambut. Bakat bernyanyi dan sedikit dance.

Do Kyungsoo aka Kyungsoo aka D.O. Namun disini kita akan emnyebutnya Kyungsoo. Bermata bulat, chef sekaligus umma di dorm XOXO, pernah menyambit Kris menggunakan teflon, dan kalau sedang emosi akan mengancam sambil membawa pisau dapur. Memiliki cita-cita chef handal. Sahabat Baekhyun. Dia mengoleksi banyak dasi kupu-kupu da menjadikan itu dasi seragamnya. Bakat bernyanyi.

Kim Minseok yang lebih rela dipanggil Xiumin. Ia akan mengizinkan beberapa orang memanggil nama aslinya—orang tuanya, Luhan, dan guru. Kenapa Luhan? Kalau Luhan kapten sepak bola maka dialah wakilnya. Berpipi chubby yang sekarang sudah tirusan, sering dibilang mirip Sohee Wonder Girls, memiliki badan yang _agak _gemuk, dan jarang ribut dengan penghuni lain. Bakatnya rapping dan sedikit dance.

Huang Zi Tao, maknae di ruang nomor dua. Dia jarang sekali mencari ribut. Malah dia paling sering menengahi jika teman sedormnya tu bertengkar. Mata pandanya yang ada sejak lahir memberi kesan mengerikan juga cute, dia master wushu seantero sekolah dan asrama, kalau kau membaut dia emosi jangan harap kau akan terhindar dari wushunya. Dia dijuluki 'Blue Panda' karena rambut toskanya. Bakat rapping.

Dan itulah penghuni dorm XOXO. Kenapa mereka melakukan pelanggaran tidak di hukum atau tegur? Karena mereka semua adalah orang yang paling disegani di sekolah-asrama itu.

.

.

.

.

PRAAANNGG

"ASTAGA JONGIN! PELIHARAANMU MEMECAHKAN GELAS!"—Kyungsoo

"MONGGUU!"—Kai

"Oh tidak. Terkutuk kau Kai!"—Suho

"Ya Tuhan aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus.."—Chen

"AAAAAAAKH MONGGU MENGGIGIT KAKIKUUU!"—Chanyeol

"Chanyeol suaramu...ukh..."—Luhan

"Cih, sampai kapan aku akan satu atap dengan makhluk-makluk ini."—Sehun

"Aku juga tidak tahan satu atap dengan orang-orang seperti ini"—Xiumin

"EYELINERKU! YA TUHAN, MONGGU!"—Baekhyun

"B-Berhentilah berteriak Tuan Eyeliner! Aisssh, BB cream-ku!"—Kris

"Oh tidak. Aku lupa mengerjakan tugasku—OHTIDAK MONGGU!"—Lay

"AAAAAA MONGGUUUU!"—Tao

Pagi yang cerah. Di luar, matahari bersinar, burung berkicau, angin berhembus.

Di dorm XOXO, Monggu berulah. Menyebabkan keributan yang ributnya tiada tara(?).

Yah, seperti diatas. Monggu berulah dengan memecahkan gelas. Itu membuat Kyungsoo panik. Kai ikut panik karena peliharaannya itu berlari-lari mengelilingi dorm. Suho yang sedang konsetrasi mengerjakan PR—ya, dia mengerjakan PR ketika mau berangkat itu tidak berhenti mengutuk Kai ketika ia menumpahkan susu di sampingnya dan membasahi bukunya.

Chen sudah frustasi dengan pagi yang selalu sama. Entah karena apa, Monggu tiba-tiba menggigit kaki—atau lebih tepatnya betis Chanyeol dan membuatnya menjerit. Luhan yang sebal dengan suara Chanyeol yang sekarang memekik itu. Sehun dan Xiumin, mereka tidak tahan ingin segera keluar dari dorm itu.

PYARR

Suara itulah yang membuat Baekhyun memekik. Monggu masuk ke kamar nomor dua dan menumpahkan eyeliner Baekhyun yang tinggal satu-satunya. Lalu, Kris kenapa? Itu karena Monggu berlari ke kamar nomor satu dan menginjak-injak BB cream milik Kris Wu itu muncrat-muncrat(?) keluar. Lay yang mau mengerjakan tugasnya dan ternyata—bukunya sudah dicakar-cakar Monggu.

Dan Tao? Dia yang baru selesai tiba-tiba diterjang Monggu dan membuat Tao terjengkang kebelakangan karena kaget.

Pagi yang ricuh.

"Kau tidak membantu Kyungsoo?,"ucap Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedang membaca komiknya. "Untuk apa? Peliharaan Kai yang bodoh itu juga tidak terlalu menggangguku. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa," balas Sehun dengan nada sinis.

"Hah, sudah kodratnya anak manja, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," sindir Luhan seraya tersenyum sinis. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau memang membantu Kyungsoo?"

"Aku sudah membantunya membereskan pecahan gelas. Memang kau, tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa menyusahkan. Anak ibu yang paling disayang," ejek Luhan masih mempertahankan senyum sinisnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Memang. Dan aku bangga dengan julukan itu. Dibanding kau, tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu sama sekali"

Namja warga negara China itu sedikit tersedak susunya ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Aku benar?," kata Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya yang malah terlihat cute. Luhan menaikkan alis kanannya. "Tahu apa kau tentang diriku?"

"Haha, siapa yang tidak tahu jika Xi Luhan adalah anak haram yang dibu—"

PLAK

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika ada yang menamparnya menggunakan majalah. Sehun menoleh ke kanan.

Kai sedang bersiul santai seraya memainkan gulungan majalah—yang sepertinya ia gunakan untuk menampar Sehun. Dia menoleh ke Sehun.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat ambil tasmu. Aku sedang malas kena ceramah guru Kim karena telat," kata Kai santai sembari berjalan kearah beranda dorm dan melempar majalah itu ke sembarang arah.

Sehun berdecak. "Dasar seenaknya," lalu ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang terbengong-bengong. Merasa ditatap, Luhan menoleh. "Apa?"

"Selamat. Kau punya pahlawan," ucap Sehun seraya menunjukkan smirk lalu menyambar tasnya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

Puk

"Yo!"

Luhan menoleh keasal suara. "Apa?"

Itu Xiumin yang tadi menepuk bahunya. "Kau mau sampai kapan sarapan, huh? Karena aku sedang baik, aku menunggumu. Cepat sebelum baik hatiku hilang"

Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tunggu aku."

Lalu Luhan berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil tasnya.

Apakah semuanya sudah berangkat? Haha, belum.

"CHANYEOL MANUSIA IDIOT! BERANINYA KAU!"

"DIAM KAU KERDIL PENYUKA EYELINER!"

"SERAGAMKU JADI LECEK BODOH!"

"KAU JUGA MEMBUAT RAMBUTKU HANCUR!"

"ERRRRHH! RASAKAN INI!"

"AAAAAA BYUNBAEK SAKIT!"

Yak. Masih ada dua anak manusia di dorm ini. Beda dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang saling adu mulut. Kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, adu mulut serta adu fisik. Tapi adu mulut mereka tidak sepedas Sehun dan Luhan. Adu fisiknya juga tidak menyebabkan memar parah.

Paling hanya membuat mereka berantakan. Oh ya, untung aku hanya bilang memar karena mereka pasti di wajah keduanya akan terdapat cakaran. 'Mereka'? sepertinya lebih tepat jika kita menggantinya dengan 'Chanyeol'. Karena hanya Chanyeol yang akan mendapat cakaran dari Baekhyun.

Entah karena alasan apa, Chanyeol tidak tega menggoreskan kukunya pada wajah mulus Baekhyun. Yah, hanya tidak tega.

Dan kenapa sudah pukul 06.30 pagi begini mereka tidak berangkat dan malah main kuncing-anjing di dorm? Alasannya, tadi saat Baekhyun sibuk mengurusi eyelinernya, ia tidak sengaja menendang tulang kering Chanyeol yang tadi digigit Monggu.

Baekhyun hanya minta maaf dan Chanyeol mengangguk karena fokus ke kakinya yang sakit. Lalu saat ia mau mengambil salep, Chanyeol terpleset air yang entah dari mana dan jatuh terduduk dengan kaki menjulur karena depannya ada Baekhyun, Baekhyun ikut jatuh sebab kakinya tertendang kaki panjang Chanyeol. Terbayang? Ah sudah pokoknya begitu.

Ternyata air itu air yang menetes dari pel yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk membersihkan eyelinernya yang tumpah. Sial sekali mereka.

"AAAAAKKKKK! LEPAASS!", pekik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang menarik rambut bagian belakangnya atau singkatnya menjambak.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "TIDAK AKAN SEBELUM KAU MENGOBATIKU!"

"APA—AAAW! ENAK SAJA EMANG AKU PERAWATMU?! AKU MAU KE KELAS!"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. "TIDAK AKAN KUIZINKAN! TANGGUNG JAWAB—"

HUP!

"—GYAA KAKIKU!", sekarang kedua kakinya diinjak oleh kedua kaki Baekhyun karena Baekhyun melompat keatas kakinya.

"HAHAHA—AAAAA"

"MAMAAAAAAAA!"

BRUKK

Yak. Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Tadi Baekhyun yang berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol tiba-tiba lepas dan ia tidak bisa mengimbanginya karena kedua kakinya berada diatas kaki Chanyeol. Refleks ia menarik dasi Chanyeol dan jadilah seperti diatas.

Nafas mereka tersengal. Tatapan Chanyeol seolah mengunci tatapan Baekhyun agar ia tidak menatap yang lain. Entah refleks atau sengaja. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang menatap mata Chanyeol lekat.

10 senti...

9 senti...

Baekhyun rasanya ingin pulang dan memeluk ibunya.(?)

8 senti...

7 senti...

Oh, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol.

6 senti...

5 senti...

Jantung mereka berdegup tidak karuan.

4 senti...

3 senti...

.

.

.

.

2 senti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, ada pasangan baru ternyata"

DEG

Saat mendengar suara itu, Chanyeol spontan bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun berdiri—bahkan ia lupa kakinya yang masih berdenyut. Baekhyun juga ikut berdiri, ia lupa akan seragam dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Wajah mereka berdua memerah seperti orang yang habis berjemur di pantai.

Itu Kris—sang leader.

Kris menatap mereka dengan smirk juga tatapan seperti tatapan err...menggoda mereka? Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya saling melempar tatapan seolah mereka berkata ini-semua-karena-kau-bodoh.

"Hey Kris hy—ASTAGA CHANYEOL KAU APAKAN BAEKHYUN?!"

Oh, itu Chen. Chen sekelas dengan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "A-a-apa?"

Chen mendekat Baekhyun. "Astaga Baek, kau gak papa kan? sakit?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menautkan alis mereka bingung.

Apa maksudnya Chen?

"Apakah sakit? Kau sungguh jahat Chanyeol," ucap Chen sambil facepalm.

Apa maksudnya?

Kalau sakit karena bokongnya kena lantai iya. Tapi ini sepertinya bermakna ambigu.

"Apa yang kau maksud Chen?", tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Chen memasang tampang shock yang berlebihan. "Kau malah pura-pura tidak tahu? Seme macam apa kau.."

Chanyeol menganga. "S-Seme?"

Sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi seme Baekhyun?

"Kau harusnya beruntung mempunyai uke seperti dia," kata Chen menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jempolnya. Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan ia jadi uke Chanyeol?  
"Ap-apa yang kau maksud sih?"

"Ck, masih pura-pura lupa"

Pura-pura lupa? Pura-pura lupa apa?

"Kau telah merebut keperawanan Baekhyun, sobat," ucap Chen santai sambil memegang bahu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jawdropped.

Puk.

Chen menoleh ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya. "Chen, mereka tidak—"

"KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA BODOH!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memekik.

Chen menggaruk tengkuknya. "O-oh begitu"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Lagipula kenapa kau menuduh kami melakukan yang enggak-enggak?"

Chen menunjuk rambut Baekhyun. "Rambutmu. Sangat mirip sekali dengan orang yang habis ehem-ehem"

Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menyentuh rambutnya. Berantakan. Lalu dia meng-glare Chanyeol.

Chen menunjuk seragam Baekhyun. "Seragammu. Berantakan seperti orang yang melakukan err uhm—foreplay"

"Ini gara-gara—"

"Dan lehermu. Kenapa merah?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol yang daritadi bersidakep(?) ikut membulatkan matanya. Kris menaikkan alisnya.

"Sudah jelas—"

"AKU DICEKIK CHANYEOL SAMPAI MERAH/ AKU MENCEKIKNYA SAMPAI MERAH!"

Pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Benar?," kata Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak sudi melakukannya dengan kerdil penyuka eyeliner seperti dia. Ukh"

"Hih! Aku juga tidak sudi disentuh oleh raksasa idiot yang memiliki senyum seperti pedofil macam kau"

"SENYUMKU INI MANIS TAU"

"DAN AKU BUKAN—"

Lalu mereka adu mulut lagi sampai Chen bilang bahwa guru Lee sudah datang dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

.

Review please? /aegyo bareng Monggu/ ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Dorm XOXO

.

.

.

.

.

Suho tak henti-hentinya menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Tak jauh darinya, seorang lelaki berparas manis sedang menggemburkan tanah untuk di tanami tanaman bawang. Wajah keduanya memperlihatkan bahwa mereka tidak senang dengan perkerjaan mereka.

Suho berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk disana seraya berkipas menggunakan topinya. Sementara lelaki berparas manis itu hanya menatapnya dengan salah satu alisnya ia naikkan. Lelaki berparas manis bernama Lay itu berdecak.

"Kasihan sekali pangeran salju kepanasan..ckckck," ucapnya. Suho yang merasa tersindir menyipitkan matanya. "Apa?"

Lay menoleh kearah Suho yang ia panggil 'pangeran salju' itu. "Ups, kau mendengarnya? Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia Junmyeon."

Suho menautkan alisnya. "Apa-apaan kau?" katanya.

"Aku? Apa? Aku manusia dan namaku Lay," ucap Lay datar masih asyik dengan menggemburkan tanah.

Suho mendekati Lay. "Apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Tuan Salju," ucap Lay dengan nada manis dibuat-buat. Suho memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku kepanasan."

"Hohoho, kau pikir kau saja? Aku juga kepanasan," ucap Lay.

"Nah, kenapa kau tidak berteduh sepertiku?"

"Aku ingin hukuman ini cepat selesai, Tuan Salju."

"A-Apa? Tuan Salju?"

"Yah. Itu julukan untukmu Kim Junmyeon. Kau yang berkulit putih dan tidak tahan panas, betul?" ucap Lay sinis tetap sambil menggemburkan tanah.

Suho terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu tersenyum miring yang agak tidak cocok dengan wajah malaikatnya."Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Pruk

Dengan sengaja Suho menginjak tanaman bawang yang terletak di belakang Lay yang akan Lay tanam. Lay pun menghela napasnya. Ia tahu itu Suho pelakunya dan ia sangat tahu itu sengaja. Kalau tidak sengaja, tidak mungkin Suho menginjak tanaman bawang itu.

Lay menaruh cangkul yang ia pakai untuk menggemburkan tanah tadi asal. Ia berjalan mendekati Suho yang sedang mencabuti rumput liar. "Sekarang aku yang bertanya, mau kau apa Kim-ssi?" tanya Lay dengan nada sinis.

"Ups, aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya. Maaf," kata Suho santai. Melihat itu, Lay merasa darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Lay menarik nafasnya dan menghitung. Lay menghitung agar emosinya tidka meluap—seperti film Tinkerbell. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima...huff—nah, Tuan Salju kau tahu tidak? tanaman bawang itu akan kutanam."

Suho menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia agak bingung kenapa tadi Lay menghitung. "Lalu?"

"Dengan aku menanam dan kau selesai membersihkan rumput liar itu, hukuman selesai," ucap Lay dengan senyumnya. Suho tidak tahu, dibalik senyum itu Lay ingin sekali melempar Suho dengan cangkul.

Oh ya, kalian tahu kenapa Suho dan Lay dihukum begini? Ingat PR mereka tadi pagi belum diselesaikan karena peliharaan Kai—Monggu? Yah, karena itu.

"Bukan urusanku. Aku lelah, kau saja yang mengerjakan, ya Lay," perintah Suho santai sambil melepas sarung tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mencabut rumput.

Dada Lay naik turun. Tangannya mengepal. Oh, mati kau Kim Junmyeon. Kau membuat Zhang Yixing marah. Tanpa babibu, Lay meraup tanah basah disekitarnya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Suho yang sedang berjalan menuju ke pinggir lapangan.

"Apa-apaan?" seru Suho.

Lay tertawa mengejek. "Kau yang apa-apaan Kim-ssi! Apa itu menyuruhku seenaknya? Memang aku siapamu?"

Suho tertawa sinis. Lay tidak tahu, di tangan Suho sudah ada tanah yang ia ambil tadi. Lalu tawa sinis Suho berubah menjadi senyum manis yang menurut Lay mengerikan. Suho berjalan mendekati Lay masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kau siapaku? Kau kekasihku Zhang Yixing."

Plek

Lay membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu di tangan Suho yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia menepis tangan Suho kasar dan menyentuh pipinya. Suho tertawa ketika melihat wajah Lay yang pipinya penuh—tanah?

"AAAAAAAAA KAU MENABUH GONG PERANG PADAKU KIM JUNMYEOOONN!"

Setelah itu, Lay melemparkan tanah kearah Suho bertubi-tubi. "ZHANG YIXING KAU TIDAK SOPAN PADA LEADER!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU ITU TIDAK ADA SIFAT LEADERNYA TAU!" seru Lay masih melemparkan tanah. Oh benarkah tanah?

TUK!

"AKH!"

BRUK

"HAHAHAHA MATI KAU!"

Sementara Suho terkapar di tanah, Lay tertawa puas. Tapi tawanya berhenti ketika ia menyadari Suho tidak bangun-bangun. Dia menghampiri Suho yang terkapar. Dia menarik-narik cambang(?) Suho yang panjang. "Hey."

Suho tidak bangun. Lay mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar Suho. Oh tidak—ada batu di sebelah kepala Suho. Ini masih mending kalau batu kerikil kecil, itu batu. Tidak besar tidak kecil. Tapi sakit kalau kena kepala.

Lay memeriksa kepala Suho. Saat a menyentuh pelipis Suho, ia merasa ada yang seperti basah, lengket ah pokoknya licin(?). Saat dia melihat tangannya—"darah?"

Ia mengecek pelipis Suho dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat darah mengucur dari pelipis Suho. Darahnya mungkin tidak mengalir secara deras tapi ini cukup membuat Lay panik. Ia segera merogoh kantong jas seragamanya.

Segera ia menyeka darah itu dan mencoba membopong tubuh Suho yang mungkin eum kecil. Tapi jangan salah, gelar Suho itu seme. Seme berbadan uke mungkin(?).

Lay membawa Suho ke UKS dan melupakan hukumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang berwajah manis berjalan seraya membawa tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Mungkin sekarang ini orang-orang akan mengiranya kertas berjalan karena wajah manis lelaki itu tertutupi kertas-kertas itu. Sesekali ia menggerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Lelaki manis bernama Kyungsoo ini sebenarnya agak kesusahan membawa kertas sebanyak ini. Namun karena tadi ia telat masuk kelas karena membenahi dorm yang amburadul. Dan Kyungsoo cinta kebersihan.

Bibirnya sesekali tersenyum kala murid bergelar seme menyapanya. Seperti 'hai, manis~' 'selamat pagi Kyungie~' 'Kyungie, mau kubantu?' 'hai, Kyungie~', dan Kyungsoo hanya menyapanya balik dan tersenyum.

"Huft, kenapa diantara banyaknya siswa yang telat, aku yang disuruh? Menyebalkan sekali," gerutunya seraya menatap tajam kertas-kertas ini.

Sebenarnya, apa kertas-kertas itu? itu angket pemilihan ketua osis.

Dan pasti yang terpilih adalah salah satu dari penghuni dorm XOXO. Kyungsoo sendiri pernah menjadi wakil ketua osis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa terpilih padahal ia tidak terlalu pintar dan tidak berprestasi—malah ia melanggar peraturan.

Jangan salah, semanis-manisnya Kyungsoo dia juga bandel.

Tapi setahu Kyungsoo, mereka memilih karena ketampanan dan kemanisan dorm XOXO. Aish, pemilihan macam apa itu?—pikir Kyungsoo.

Padahal kalau soal tampang, yang lain ada. Seperti dorm Sherlock—terletak disebelah dorm XOXO yang isinya anak-anak yang suka menyelidiki. Disana ada Lee Taemin yang manis, Choi Minho yang tampan berkarisma, dan cantik? Ada Kim Kibum disana.

Atau...dorm Coffee Shop yang semua penghuninya adalah penyuka kopi semua. Cantik? Kim Himchan ada. Lalu ada dorm yang isinya anak-anak kelas dua belas semua. Ah, lama-lama kita melakukan sensus dorm.

Dan mereka semua menamai dorm mereka dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan penghuninya. Lalu dorm XOXO—yang artinya kiss&hug itu maksudnya apa?

Tidak mungkin karena semua kebiasaan penghuni itu memeluk dan mencium. Malah sebaliknya, mereka lebih suka saling menyakiti. Ide nama XOXO itu dari Kris, ya, Kris. Lalu semuanya mengiyakan karena mereka malas berpikir dan saat itu satu-satunya yang bicara hanya Baekhyun dan Kris.

_Flashback._

_Hening. _

_Ruang tengah dorm ini hening._

_Makhluk-makhluk disana sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. _

_Sekarang mereka sedang berunding masalah nama dorm yang akan mereka tempati sampai mereka lulus. Namun, ini lebih cocok disebut berkumpul daripada berunding karena daritadi tidak ada yang membuka suara._

_Setelah bermenit-menit hening—"Uhm, jadi apa nama dorm ini?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan._

_Yang lainnya hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu menggedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan aktivitas berpikir mereka. Oke,mungkin salah satu mereka tidak ada yang benar-benar berpikir._

_Sehun, Kai, dan Kris mengotak-atik ponsel mereka. Luhan dan Suho bengong sambil menopang dagunya dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol bermain dengan semut yang lewat seperti orang gila. Chen sedang memainkan poni rambutnya. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo memandangi kukunya. Lay mendengarkan musik dan Tao mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Oh iya, Baekhyun sendiri dari tadihanya berkaca ria mengagumi dirinya. _

_Namun karena Baekhyun merasa hening yang tidak aka nada habis-habisnya, ia pun menanyakan hal tersebut. _

_Merasa tidak ada yang membuka suara, Baekhyun kembali berkaca. _

_"__Nama dorm ini XOXO saja."_

_Oh, akhirnya ada yang bersuara dan itu Kris. _

_Semuanya menatap Kris sekilas dan mengangguk. _

_"__Terserah, aku menerima apapun nama dorm ini," ucap Kai sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu semuanya mengamini—minus Kris dan beranjak. _

_Kris memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali berkutat ke ponselnya. _

_Flashback end_

"Hah...diawal saja sudah seperti itu. Terserahlah," ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sumringah ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan. "Ah! Pak Kepsek!" serunya.

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari kearah pria paruh baya itu lalu—

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRUKKK

"GYA!"

Kyungsoo menabrak seseorang lalu ia jatuh ke terdorong ke belakang dan kertas angket yang dibawanya berserakan. Dan sepertinya seseorang yang ditabrak Kyungsoo itu ikut jatuh.

"Keparat! Jalan pakai mata!" maki orang yang ditabrak Kyungsoo. "Oh iya, kaki juga!" imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo bangun dan membungkuk berkali-kali—"maafkan aku maafkan aku maafkan aku"—meminta maaf lalu memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan. "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berhenti memunguti kertas angket itu dan mendongak. "Kai?"

Ternyata orang yang ditabrak Kyungsoo itu—Kai. Jadi, saat Kyungsoo berlari, Kai juga berlari dari arah lain sehingga saat di depan pintu ruangan kepsek mereka tertabrak. Err..mengerti kan?

Kyungsoo merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya ketus sambil memunguti kertas angket itu dengan cepat.

"Menemui Pak Kepsek Sooman. Kenapa?"ucap Kai tak kalah ketus.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin menemui Pak Kepsek lebih dulu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus. Kai tertawa mengejek. "Urusanku dengan Pak Kepsek lebih penting."

Kyungsoo menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Sayangnya, angket ini akan kuserahkan lebih dulu kepada Pak Kepsek."

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Pak Kepsek."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi aku berhak masuk duluan. Karena seorang Kim Jongin sudah membuat janji dengan Pak Kepsek."

"Yayaya aku tahu. Kau kan masalah pribadi. Bisa lain waktu atau menungguku sebentar, bukan?"

"Ini penting,"

"Urusan sekolah lebih penting,"

"Urusan pribadi menurutku lebih peting,"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Cih, egois."

"Memang. Aku memang egois," ucap Kai memperlihatkan _smirk-_nya dan mulai jalan mendekati pintu kepsek tapi—

SRET

"TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU!" pekik Kyungsoo menghalangi Kai. Kai mendesah dan memutar bola matanya dan malas. "Mau apa kau?"

"Aku. Masuk. Duluan." ucap Kyungsoo dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Kai memegang pundak Kyungsoo, hendak menggeser tubuhnya. Tapi Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya. Kai tetap kekeuh. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak kerepotan dengan kertas angket yang dipegangnya. "Tunggu sebentar,"

Kai melepas pegangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo. Mengernyit ketika Kyungsoo meletakkan kertas angket itu di lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Meletakannya. Nah, sekarang kita akan perang. Siapa yang menang akan masuk ke ruang Pak Kepsek terlebih dahulu," ucap Kyungsoo tegas sambil memegang bahu Kai yang notabene lebih tinggi. Kai tersenyum miring dan memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan—

Aksi dorong-dorongan pun terjadi.

Aksi mereka itu membuat murid-murid lain yang lewat sedikit terkekeh dan ada yang berjalan pelan sambil memandang aksi aneh itu. Tapi Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya. Malahan sekarang kening mereka saling menempel.

Oh Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa tubuh Kai lebih besar daripada tubuhnya sehingga—

"AH!"

Cklek

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

"AKH!"

Kyungsoo terdorong.

Tapi karena pintu ruang kepsek yang ada di belakang Kyungsoo itu terbuka, Kyungsoo menubruk seseorang di belakangnya. Orang itu ikut terjatuh, Kyungsoo ada diatasnya, dan Kai—karena dia mendorong Kyungsoo terlalu semangat, ia jadi ikut jatuh.

Jadi mereka(Kyungsoo, Kai, dan orang itu)tubruk-tubrukan. Dengan posisi dari bawah keatas: orang itu-Kyungsoo-Kai.

Orang itu—Lee Sooman sang kepala sekolah yang terhormat.

"GGRRRR! KIM JONGIIINNN! DO KYUNGSOOOOOO!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya, mereka sibuk jambak-jambakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan santainya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah seraya memakan apelnya. Terkadang ia melemparkan senyum kearah murid lain yang lewat. Namja itu adalah Kim Jongdae atau dipanggil oleh masyarakat Chen.

"I wanna be a billionare~ soo freakin baad"

Terkadang mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian.

Hm. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di jam pelajaran seperti ini? Tentu saja bolos. Guru-guru yang lewat hanya bisa men-_deathglare_ anak dari seorang konglomerat yang terkaya keempat itu di sekolah ini. Dan Chen hanya tersenyum manis.

Lihat? Murid-murid di dorm XOXO memang disegani.

Tahu apa yang orangtua mereka katakan?

_"__JIKA KALIAN MENYAKITI ANAKKU, AKU TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN MENUNTUT KALIAN!"—ayah Baekhyun mengatakannya karena ia overprotektif terhadap anaknya._

_"__Sooman-ssi, sekolah ini tidak akan ada setelah anda berani menghukum Chanyeol dengan hukuman yang membuat anakku mengeluarkan darah lagi."—ibu Chanyeol mengatakannya setelah Chanyeol jatuh ke semak-semak tajam karena dihukum._

_"__AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGI ANAKKU! JIKA KUDENGAR DIA DIHUKUM LAGI SEPERTI INI, AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN SEKOLAH INI!"—ayah Sehun(dia mengatakannya setelah Sehun dihukum mencabuti rumput lapangan hingga kulitnya agak menggelap)_

_"__Ehm. Kau boleh menghukum anakku, tapi jangan pernah membuat kulitnya terbakar atau sekolah ini akan kugusur."—ayah Suho. Hanya begini, tapi Sooman paling ngeri karena dia pemilik perusahaan besar yang cabangnya mendunia._

_"__YA TUHAN JONGINNIE SAYANGKU! KAU DIAPAKAN NAK?! SOOMAN-SSI! AKU AKAN MEMOTONG KEPALA ANDA JIKA KAU MENGHUKUM ANAKKU SEPERTI INI, BAIK?!"—ibu Kai mengatakannya setelah Kai dihukum memungut daun di lapangan hingga pingsan kepanasan._

_"__IBU GURU! BILANG PADA KEPALA SEKOLAH KALAU IA MEMBUAT LAY TERLUKA HINGGA HEMOFILIANYA KAMBUH AKU TIDAK SEGAN UNTUK MEMBAYARNYA DENGAN SEBUAH NYAWA!"—ayah Lay yang waktu itu sangat shock mendengar Lay terluka._

_"__Kepala sekolah, anda tidak boleh menghukum anakku. Tapi kau boleh menghukumnya jika dia tidak sopan terhadapmu. Kalau tidak, tidak segan-segan saya akan menjadikan sekolah ini komplek warga."—ibu Kyungsoo berkata dengan tegasnya karena overprotektif pada kyungsoo._

_"__Sooman-ssi, jangan harap kau masih hidup jika kau menghukum Kris. Bukan aku yang membunuhmu, tapi Kris sendiri. Be careful."—ayah Kris dengan logat inggrisnya. _

_"__JONGDAEE! MANA YANG SAKIT? SOOMAN-SSI! KAU APAKAN JONGDAE-KU?! LIHAT SAJA JIKA KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI, KAU AKAN MASUK KE LIANG LAHAN!"—ayah Chen dengan sadisnya meneriakkan kata itu ketika melihat Chen luka-luka karena jatuh dari lantai dua habis mengelap jendela sebagai hukuman._

_"__Kau apakan Minseok-ku? Jika kau berani membuat Minseokkie-ku yang manis terluka, jangan harap kau akan melihat sinar matahari. Minseok terlalu manis untuk dihukum."—ibu Xiumin langsung mengancam kala mendengar Xiumin jatuh dari pohon untuk bertanggung jawab karena sudah melempar heels gurunya hingga nyangkut ke pohon tinggi._

_"__ZITAOOOOO! BILANG PADA MAMA APA YANG DILAKUKAN PAK TUA ITU?! HEY PAK TUA, BERANI KAU MELUKAI BABY PANDA MAKA KAU AKAN MEMOTONG LEHERMU! INGAT ITU!"—ibu Tao langsung histeris saat mendengar Tao sakit demam karena hujan-hujanan dihukum tidak boleh masuk asrama. _

_"__Terserah kau apakan Luhan. Asal jangan membuatnya terluka. Cukup jaga dia baik-baik. Aku akan menggusur sekolah ini jika Luhan terluka."—paman Luhan berkata dengan sangat datar. _

Yah begitulah kira-kira. Sangat protektif, kan?

Tapi justru itu yang membuat mereka makin menjadi. Seenaknya.

Kembali ke Chen.

Ia masih setia dengan apel merah segarnya.

"Three six five—"

Jduk

BRUKK

"Ouch!"

Malang sekali nasib Kim Jongdae. Karena ia tidak was-was dan malah memejamkan matanya sambil berdendang dan mengunyah apel, kakinya terantuk sesuatu dan akhirnya jatuh posisi tengkurap. Dan apelnya menggelinding ke depan agak jauh.

Ia meringis. Sepertinya ia keseleo. Akhirnya, ia mendekati apel itu dengan cara merangkak seperti tentara yang sedang diuji. Chen tidak menghiraukan orang-orang menatapnya.

Saat tinggal beberapa sentimeter apel itu terjangkau—

DUAKKK

"TIDAAK! APELKU!"

Ada yang menendangnya.

Chen mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya—"Xiumin hyung?"

"Eh, Chen?" ucap Xiumin—si pelaku dengan tampang polos. Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya. Chen hanya menghela napas dan menerima uluran tangan Xiumin. "Terima kasih."

Chen menepuk-nepuk jas seragamnya agar bersih dan sedikit merapikannya. Dia menatap Xiumin yang sedang bersiul-siul dengan tatapan heran. "Jadi...kau tidak ada penawaran untuk menggantikan apelku?"

Xiumin berhenti bersiul dan mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Apelku, hyung," ujar Chen. Xiumin mengangguk-angguk lalu bertanya ada apa dengan apel Chen.

Chen sweatdrop. "Apelku tertendang," ucapnya. Xiumin berdecak dan menggeleng-geleng. "Siapa yang menendang? Malang sekali nasibmu."

Chen _jawdrop_. Jadi? Tadi dia tidak sadar kalau dia menendang apelnya? Lalu untuk apa dia tadi minta maaf? Apa otak Xiumin yang sedang...err..konslet?

"Apelku. Tertendang. Olehmu." Kata Chen menekankan setiap kata pada kalimatnya. Xiumin menatap kakinya lalu membulatkan matanya. "Oh! Itu tadi apelmu? Kukira...apel yang terbuang! Maaf Chen."

Sepertinya koneksi Xiumin _not connected_.

Chen memasang tampang (-_-).

"Ah baiklah, karena Chen baik hati aku akan segera minta pertanggung jawaban!"ujar Chen yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung itu.

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tanggung jawab apa?"

"Tentu saja darimu."

Xiumin memasang tampang shock dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku kan tidak berbuat—"

"...Apel. Aku mau kau membelikanku apel yang baru," potong Chen. Ia tahu apa yang akan Xiumin katakan. "O-Oh iya, apel. Kau betul, dimana aku harus membelinya?"

Chen menggedikan bahunya dan menyilankan tangannya di dada. "Kantin...mungkin?"

"Apa? Kantin...kantin...Oh iya kantin! _Wait for a moment please_," ucap Xiumin berbalik badan hendak ke kantin. Namun sejurus kemudian ia balik lagi dan menatap Chen. "Tunggu. Sejak kapan kantin sekolah ini menjual buah-buahan?"

"Entah. Mungkin saat kau mengatakannya—oh ayolah, kantin tidak menjual buah! So..."Chen menggantung kalimatnya.

"So...?"

"Kau kan juga membolos, keluar sekolah dan ke supermarket membeli buah, apa salahnya?" bisik Chen seraya merangkul Xiumin. Xiumin menjentikkan jarinya. "Good idea! Come on."

Dan mereka dengan wajah tanpa dosa keluar gedung sekolah.

See? Xiumin dan Chen memang bukan pencari ribut, kan?

.

.

.

Laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang seperti kakek-kakek ubanan itu berjalan gontai menuju kantin. Itu Kim Jongin atau yang maunya dipanggil Kai. Ia berjalan menuju stan _bubble tea_ dan memesannya.

"Rasa apa?" tanya si penjual. Lelaki berambut abu-abu seperti kakek-kakek ubanan itu bergumam sebentar. "Stroberi."

Penjual itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Lalu ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang setelah _bubble tea_ itu datang. Kai pun duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di kantin itu. Ia memainkan game di ponselnya sambil menyedot _bubble tea_-nya.

Sebenarnya, ia agak _badmood_ karena insiden tadi. Karena habis jambak-jambakan dengan Kyungsoo, Kepsek Sooman Yang Terhormat pun menyuruh mereka membantu menyetak brosur sekolah sebagai hukuman. Well, tidak terlalu berat.

Tapi menyetak brosur dengan jumlah banyak itu tidak mudah, sobat.

Pandangannya beralih ketika seorang lelaki berambut jingga yang sedang memesan _bubble tea_. Lelaki berambut jingga itu Luhan. Tak sengaja, mata mereka bertemu. Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hai," sapa Luhan ketika ia menghampiri Kai dan duduk di depan Kai. Kai masih tersenyum. "Hai juga, kau membolos, hyung?"

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Yep. Keadaan kelasku membosankan sekali jika kau mau tahu. Erm..tahu guru Park?"

"Iya, kelasmu diapakan oleh si hidung besar itu?" ujar Kai.

Luhan terkekeh ketika mendengar julukan yang diberikan Kai. "Tidak, dia berceramah sangat panjang dan ceramahnya itu sangat _out of topic_."

Kai mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Lalu bagaimana cara kau membolos?"

"Yah, aku pura-pura ke toilet. Seperti biasa, alasan kuno," ucap Luhan sambil memainkan sedotan _bubble tea-_nya. "Kau?"

Kai menaikkan alisnya. "Haha, aku tadi keluar kelas untuk menemui Pak Kepsek, sekalian bolos. Padahal tadi aku sedang ulangan."

"Iyakah? Hebat sekali."

Kai tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu? orang-orang di kelasku tidak ada yang berani menegur atau menatapku dan Sehun. Keren kan?" Yah, Kai dan Sehun memang sekelas. Sedangkan Luhan, dia ada di kelas 12 yang berarti jika Kai naik kelas, dia akan lulus.

Luhan sedikit merubah ekspresinya. Menurut Luhan, ucapan Kai tadi pamer bahwa Sehun dan Kai adalah orang yang disegani. Luhan adalah murid di dorm XOXO yang satu-satunya tidak terlalu disegani.

"Ehm hyung, apa benar kau itu anak haram—"

BRAK

Kai tersentak kaget ketika melihat Luhan menggebrak meja kantin. Itu membuat orang-orang di kantin itu menoleh kearah Luhan. Kai sedikit memundurkan badannya.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia menatap Kai tajam. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Kim Jongin! Tutup mulutmu!"

Bukannya merasa takut atau apa, Kai malah memandang Luhan santai. "Wow wow...aku benar? Santai hyung, kau ceritalah padaku. Apa salahnya menceritakan kisahmu pada temanmu?"

Luhan kembali duduk. Ia menghela napasnya. Sekali ini saja ia menceritakan kisahnya pada orang lain selain Xiumin. "Kau benar. Puas?"

Kai menaikkan alisnya. "Sangat puas. Cepat cerita!"

Luhan kembal menghela napasnya. "Yayaya. Dan sebelum aku mulai kau harus bersyukur karena kau adalah orang kedua yang akan mendengar kisahku setelah Xiumin."

Kai mengangguk.

"Aku adalah anak dari presdir perusahaan di China—presdir itu ibuku. Dan kenapa aku bisa lahir? Karena waktu itu, ibuku mabuk dan yah, ada pria yang tiba-tiba 'menerjang'-nya,"

Luhan memberi jeda ceritanya untuk menyedot _bubble tea-_nya.

"Kau salah jika bilang ibuku selingkuh karena melakukan 'itu' bukan dengan suaminya. Waktu itu dia masih lajang dan muda. Ibuku seorang presdir muda, yeah,"

Kai mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Beberapa minggu kemudian, ibuku dinyatakan positif hamil. Ibuku mencari pria yang waktu itu dan—ketemu. Tapi sayang sekali, pria itu sudah dijodohkan. Dan yang lebih membuatku ingin memenggal kepalanya adalah dia tidak mencintai ibuku,"

Kai membulatkan matanya. "Huah, benarkah? Bejat sekali."

Luhan mengangguk sambil menghisap _bubble _tea-nya. "Yeah dan beberapa bulan kemudian, lahirlah aku. Tanpa seorang ayah. Entah bagaimana caranya, berita tentang ibuku melahirkan anak di luar menikah menyebar di seluruh cabang perusahaan ibuku di China—"

Ia menghela napasnya. "—sehingga ibuku dijuluki wanita jalang."

Kai terhenyak. Ia bisa melihat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ada rasa menyesal juga di dalam hati Kai telah membuat lelaki di depannya ini sedih. "Eum...maaf, tapi rasa penasaranku lebih besar. Tolong lanjutkan."

Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu kakekku mendengar berita itu. Sehingga ibuku dipecat sebagai presdir perusahaan yang sebenarnya itu adalah perusahaan kakekku. Lama-kelamaan, ibuku semakin stress karena ekonomi kami makin menipis,"

Kai memotong. "Tunggu. Ibumu kan presdir, pasti kan kaya? Kenapa bisa ekonomi kalian menipis begitu?"

"Kai, uang itu tidak selamanya banyak. Uang itu sudah dipakai untuk kebutuhanku, makan, kebutuhan ibuku dan kebutuhan rumah tangga lainnya," ujar Luhan. Kai mengangguk mengerti.

Luhan memulai ceritanya lagi. "Ekonomi kami menipis dan saat itu a-a-aku...dibuang, aku baru berumur delapan bulan. Aku diletakkan begitu saja di depan rumah megah yang entah itu rumah siapa,"

Luhan mulai terisak. "Dan pemilik rumah i-i-itu mengambilku. Aku di rawat sampai besar dan saat aku berumur delapan tahun aku pindah ke Korea bersama keluarga itu. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah ternyata itu pamanku."

Selagi Luhan menghapus air matanya, Kai bertanya—"Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa kau adalah keponakannya?"

"K-Karena ibuku menuliskan namanya di surat yang waktu itu ia tinggalkan bersamaku," jawab Luhan. Suaranya menjadi bindeng.

"...Lalu aku bertanya dimana ibuku. Pamanku bilang, ibuku meninggal. Yah karena waktu itu aku masih kecil aku hanya bisa percaya dan menangis. Saat aku masuk SMP, aku bertanya lagi keberadaan ibuku dimana,"

Kai mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Pamanku waktu itu bohong, bahwa ibuku tidak meninggal tapi menikah dengan saudagar kaya di Ciina. Aku benar-benar marah waktu itu. Aku terus berteriak dan berkata bahwa aku benci ibuku. Tapi, bibiku menceritakan bagaimana ibuku bersusah payah merawatku dan—" Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"—aku belajar menyayangi ibuku walaupun dia tidak merawatku lagi. Dan aku hidup bersama pamanku dan bibiku hingga akhirnya aku masuk sekolah ini. Tamat," ucap Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kai mengangguk berkali-kali dengan cepat. "Woah, kalau dijadikan drama bagus sepertinya. Okay, aku mau tanya.."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa ibumu waktu itu tidak tahu rumah pamanmu?" tanya Kai. Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin hubungan pamanku dan ibuku tidak terjalin erat sampai ibuku tidak tahu rumah kakaknya sendiri."

Kai hanya ber-'oh' ria.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

a/n: annyeong! Chapter 2 updated! Wehehe, FF abal ini ada yang baca juga meskipun gak bisa dibilang banyak, apalagi banyak banget tapi seenggaknya ada walaupun cuma satu daripada enggak sama sekali, ya gak? /keinget kata-kata Chen (;_;`)/

Mind to review? /aegyo bareng kepala sekolah sooman:3/

Saran dan kritik allowed! Bash? Not allowed! :


	3. Dorm XOXO

Dorm XOXO

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan. Dia terus menggerutu karena ternyata tubuh Suho berat juga. Asal tahu saja, jika bukan ia yang melakukannya, mana sudi dia menolong laki-laki ini.

Dan sudah berkali-kali ia mengetuk pintu dan menyahut, tidak ada jawaban dan pintunya terkunci.

Tok tok tok tok!

"Guru Kim! Apa kau di dalam?" sahutnya memanggil Guru Kim—guru kesehatan. Dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban jadi ia berdecak kesal. Kampret.

Karena ia tidak mau lengannya lepas karena tidak kuat membopong Suho, ia menyandarkan Suho di sebelah pintu ruang kesehatan. Ia mengetuk pintu itu lagi. "Guru Kim, apa kau di dalam? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia memperhatikan wajah Suho yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Tampan.

Eh—

Tidaktidaktidaakkkk.

Lelaki kelahiran Changsa itu pun berkacak pinggang, menghela nafas.

Dia balik badan untuk mendekati sebuah kaca yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya yang manis. Yah, walaupun di pipinya ada tanah.

Lay merogoh saku celananya, mencari tisu untuk membersihkan tanah di pipinya. "Sial, tisunya habis," gerutunya ketika yang ia dapatkan hanya bungkusnya.

Terpaksa, ia menyeka tanah di pipinya dengan lengan jas seragamnya. Itu membuat lengan jasnya kotor. Bodoh kau Zhang Yixing, rutuknya dalam hati. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya lagi untuk melihat Suho yang tidak sadar-sadar itu.

"Aku tidak yakin jika orang ini pingsan," gumamnya sambil mengernyit. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Suho. "Atau dia pingsan dan terbawa tidur?"

Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, bahkan dia bangun tidur setelah Kai."

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Suho yang pingsan—Lay ragu dia pingsan betulan atau bohongan—menatap wajahnya. Lalu ia menatap dinding di depanya dengan pandangan kosong.

Untung saja daerah ini tidak ada siapa-siapa alias hanya ia dan Suho saja. Kalau disitu ramai, pasti dia akan dikira mem_bully_ Suho.

Hampir saja Lay memejamkan matanya kalau tidak ada yang—"Junmyeon-ssi? Yixing-ssi?"

Lay mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata itu guru Kim, guru kesehatan. Lay segera berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk. "Ah, Halo," sapanya.

"Halo. Err...kau kenapa duduk disini?" tanya guru Kim sambil membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. "Aku sedang menunggumu,"

Guru Kim membentuk huruf O dengan bibirnya. "Aku tadi ada di ruang guru, mengapa kau tidak bertanya?"

Oh iya.

Lay lupa dengan peribahasa 'malu bertanya sesat di jalan'.

Lay hanya meringis. Guru Kim melirik suho yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Astaga. Dia kenapa, Yixing-ssi?" tanya guru Kim sambil menujuk Suho.

"Tadi aku melemparnya dengan batu—hehe," jawab Lay sambil memasang tampang watados. Guru Kim membulatkan matanya. "Astaga. Cepat bawa masuk."

Lay mengangguk cepat dan dengan sigap ia membopong Suho. Ia merutuki badan Suho yang ternyata kecil tapi berisi. Siaaall.

Guru Kim membantu Lay untuk meletakkan Suho di brankar. Setelah itu, guru Kim memeriksa pelipis Suho setelah ditunjukki Lay mana yang berdarah. Setelah memeriksanya, Guru Kim menghela napas.

"Tidak. Dia baik-baik saja, aku akan mengobati lukanya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lay hanya mengangguk dan memasang wajah masam.

"Err..Guru Kim?" sahut Lay. Guru Kim hanya berdengung sebagai respon. "Apakah sesakit itu? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan?"

Guru Kim menggeleng. Lalu dia sedikit mencubit pinggang Suho dan—"aw!" Suho memekik. Lay menaikkan alisnya.

Jadi...jadi...SUHO HANYA PURA-PURA.

OH.

OH.

OH.

MATI KAU KIM JUNMYEON.

"A-aw, apa yang lakukan guru Kim? Dan—oh, halo Lay," gerutu Suho dan setelah melihat wajah datar Lay dia nyengir ria. Suho mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia sedikit melakukan peregangan tidak tahu bahwa emosi Lay sudah sampai ubun-ubun. "Terima kasih sudah—"

BUAAAGH

"RASAKAN INI KIM JUNMYEEEOOOONN!"

"AAARGGG"

"YIXING-SSI! KAU AKAN MEMBUATNYA BENAR-BENAR PINGSAAAN!"

Fufufu. Dan Suho benar-benar pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Dan...disinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada.

Kantin.

Memperdebatkan hal sepele. Lagi.

"CHANYEOL! Aku tidak mau tahu, es krim itu milikku karena aku datang duluan kesini!"

"Apa? Tapi aku sudah memesannya DUA HARI YANG LALU, Baekhyun!"

"Mau kau memesannya dua abad yang lalu pun, AKU. TIDAK. PE-DU-LI. Aku yang membelinya. Kau kan baru memesan!"

"Tapi aku sudah mencegah Bibi Lee untuk tidak ada seorang pun yang membelinya,"

"HISH! Tapi Bibi Lee memberinya!"

Kalian tentu tahu apa yang diperdebatkan mereka, bukan?

Ah, sepertinya tidak terlalu jelas, ya. Baiklah.

Jadi begini, Baekhyun pergi ke toilet, sekalian membolos. Tadinya, ia ingin ke atap, tapi ia bakal mati kebosanan disana. Karena ia haus juga lapar, ia pun pergi ke kantin. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan membeli es krim.

Ia membeli es krim rasa stroberi yang dicampur vanilla. Lalu, tiba-tiba datanglah Chanyeol mengklaim bahwa es krim _cup_ itu miliknya. Padahal tadi Baekhyun yang membelinya duluan. Tapi Chanyeol bilang ia memesannya pada Bibi Lee—penjual es krim—dua hari yang lalu. Dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Es krim di tanganmu itu milikku," ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sengit. Baekhyun mendengus. "_In your dream Park-ssi_."

Chanyeol menarik paksa es krim cup dari tangan Baekhyun dan—terjadilah tarik-tarikan se-_cup_ es krim.

"INI PUNYAKU, CHANYEOL!"

"AKUUU SUDAH MEMESANNYA!"

"_I DON'T CARE!_"

"_BRING BAACCKKK!_"

"_NEVEEEERRR!_"

"UURRRGGHH—AH!"

"AARRRRGHH—OH!"

Entah bagaimana, es krim itu terpental dan mengenai..

Guru Ahn.

Guru fisika kita yang terhormat.

"Baek. Lari. Sekarang," Chanyeol berbisik. Ia sudah mau mengambil ancang-ancang melihat Guru Ahn mulai menyadari siapa yang melemparinya es krim. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"_Now._"

"LAAAARIIIII!"

"PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KURANG AJAR!"

.

.

.

.

-_skip time_-

Sore telah tiba.

Sebagian besar siswa SM Boys Senior High School sudah masuk ke asramanya. Sebagiannya lagi, ada yang masih berkeliaran di komplek asrama. Ada yang bermain di lapangan, atau sekedar membeli jajanan. Benar-benar suasana _komplek._

Sekolah ini bentuk asramanya memang seperti komplek perumahan warga. Ada warung, lapangan untuk olahraga seperti lapangan basket dan lapangan sepak bola, dan juga danau buatan. Indah dan tentunya mahal.

Dua orang siswa dari sekolah itu, berjalan santai menuju asramanya sembari menenteng tas plastik dengan isi penuh. Chen dan Xiumin.

Dua orang terdamai di _dorm_ XOXO. Seperti yang kita ketahui, mereka baru saja pulang membeli makanan ringan juga buah-buahan untuk di dorm mereka. Atau...mereka membolos seharian? Ah hanya mereka yang tahu. Yang bikin saja tidak tahu;p

Ting Tong~

Chen menekan bel asramanya. Tidak ada respon.

Ting Tong~

Kali ini Xiumin dan hasilnya sama.

Ting—

"BUKA SAJA BODOH! TIDAK DIKUNCI!"—Lay

Xiumin menaikkan alisnya, menatap Chen sejenak lalu menggeser pintu yang memang pintu geser.

Dan—wow.

Baru saja mereka menapakkan satu langkah di dalam asrama, mereka seperti disuguhkan adegan kapal Titanic. _Amazing_.

Mari kujelaskan bagaimana keadaannya.

Di depan televisi, ada Suho yang terkapar lemas dengan plester di dahinya dan tangannya memegang kantung es ke pipinya. Di sofa, banyak kain-kain—mereka melihatnya kain—tas-tas juga buku-buku entah punya siapa berserakan di lantai. Dua kaleng _cola _tergeletak diatas televisi.

Di meja makan, ada Kai sedang memakan ramen sesekali melemparkan daging ke Monggu. Itu membuat Xiumin jijik. Lay sedang membaca buku sambil memakan kacang dan melemparkan si kulit kacang ke lantai. Luhan melamun sembari mengaduk-aduk susunya yang sudah tumpah-tumpah tanpa meminumnya.

Yang lainnya entah kemana.

Sampah-sampah berserakan di lantai, juga noda-noda. Sepatu ditumpuk begitu saja di dekat dapur. Dan kursi yang ada di dekat kompor terbalik. Dapur juga—ew, siapa yang muntah disitu? pikir Chen. Padahal itu adalah _oatmeal_ yang ditumpahkan Tao.

"Hm..halo?" sahut Chen. Luhan, Kai, Suho, dan Lay menoleh ke mereka sekilas. "Ya, halo..." sapa mereka kompak.

Xiumin dan Chen mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan dan menaruh belanjaan mereka ke situ. Enggan membereskannya. "Kkamjong, yang lain kemana?" tanya Chen.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu Kris hyung sedang luluran di kamar mandi," jawab Kai sekenanya tetap fokus ke ramennya. Chen mendengus. Dasar seme berhati uke, batinnya.

Luhan terlihat menggeledah isi kantung plastik yang dibawa Xiumin juga Chen. "Banyak sekali...oh, pantas tadi Xiumin tidak ada di kelas," ujar Luhan. Xiumin mengangguk sambil duduk di sebelah Lay.

"Apelnya tadi kutendang dan aku harus menggantinya lalu kami akhirnya berbelanja sebanyak ini," ucapnya santai. Chen mengamini. "Yeah. Dia benar."

Chen berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kamar penghuni kamar nomor satu. Matanya sukses membelalak ketika melihat keadaan kamar ini juga berantakan seperti di luar.

Bagaimana responmu ketika melihat kamar dengan enam tempat tidur _single_ dan enam dari duanya terbalik? Atau bagaimana jika sampah makanan ringan menggunung di sudut kamar? Atau poster-poster yang tertempel disana sudah mau lepas? Buku-buku pelajaran berserakan di lantai?

Pasti kau akan histeris. Kecuali jika kau bukan tipe orang yang hiperbolis atau kalem.

Di dalam sana, ada Chanyeol yang tertidur di kasurnya dengan noda es krim di seragamnya yang tidak terkancing. Lalu Sehun sedang _anteng _memainkan _PSP_-nya. Kris sedang menelpon dengan hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_.

Sehun melirik Chen yang terdiam di ambang pintu. "Oh hai, hyung. Tadi Chanyeol hyung mencari ponselnya hingga kasurmu dan kasur Suho hyung terbalik. Suho hyung mencari buku matematikanya dan maaf tadi aku dan Kai ngemil disini."

Wow. Kau hebat, Sehun! Kau menjawab bahkan Chen belum menanyakannya. Chen hanya mengangguk. "_Its okay._"

Chen berbalik badan lagi. "Lalu poster?"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung habis perang."

Sesudah ia mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun, ia membalikkan kasurnya, ia terlalu malas untuk marah-marah. Dia melepaskan jas seragamnya, kemejanya, jadi ia hanya memakai celana seragam dan kaos oblong. Daaan..ia menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur empuk itu.

Dia melirik Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya. Ya, dia ada di sebelah Chanyeol, Chanyeol di tengah dan di kiri itu Kris. Ia di kanan. Lagi-lagi, ia malas bertanya mengapa Chanyeol seperti orang diperkosa.

"Ibu. Aku merindukanmu."

Itu suara Kris. Jarang sekali ia mendengar Kris berbicara dengan nada memelas. Pernah sekali ia mendengar Kris dengan nada memelas ketika ia meminta pinjam PR Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli, padahal _reward_nya ia akan ditraktir lho.

"Iya bu, titipkan salam untuk nenek, ya. Bilang aku merindukannya juga mencintainya. Ya, _bye_._"_

Chen mengernyitkan dahinya.

Apa baru saja dia mendengar seorang Wu Yifan terisak?

.

.

.

.

-malam-

Suasananya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sepi. Tapi kadang juga ribut. Lihat saja nanti. Pasti akan ada keributan apapun itu, entah teriakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, atau Sehun dan Luhan melakukan perang dingin, atau juga sambitan dari Lay.

_Who knows_, laaa.

Tapi sekarang benar-benar damai. Yang terdengar hanya suara televisi atau suara-suara seperti _sret, grek, ctek, ting ting, uhuk, ehem, toktok, _dan sebagainya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak memasak?" tanya Chen. Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai respon. Kai yang melihat itu mengernyit. "Apa? Kau tidak masak? Lalu kami makan apa, huh?"

Chanyeol yang—dia sudah bangun—sedang menonton film, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kearah meja makan mendengar seruan Kai. "Huh? Kau bercanda, Kyung!"

JGREK!

"_Whut? _JADI AKU TIDAK MAKAN MALAM? HUWEEE," pekik Tao kala keluar kamar mandi. Kenapa yang bikin cerita demen banget munculnya Tao abis dari kamar mandi, ya? ah yadong emang.

Dasar tiga anak babi. (re:Kai, Chanyeol, Tao)

"Ada apa, huh? Ribut sekali," ujar Kris yang baru keluar dari kamar. Dia melirik Suho yang diam saja. "Yo, Ho! Kenapa?"

Suho menggedikkan bahunya cuek. "Mungkin tiga anak babi itu sedang dalam masa darurat karena pengasuh mereka tidak memasak,"

GREK

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT ANAK BABI, HUH?"

"AKU BUKAN ANAK BABI, HYUNG!"

"AKU TERSINDIR!"

"DAN AKU BUKAN PENGASUH TIGA BABI ITU!"

Lihat? Peperangan pun segera dimulai.

Suho bersiul-siul. "Aku kan mengatakan fakta. Ya kan, Kris? kau tahu siapa tiga anak bab—AW!"

PLETAK

Tutup toples mendarat mengenai kepala Suho. Untungnya tidak kena luka yang dibuat Lay-_-

Dan pelakunya Huang Zi Tao dengan antek-anteknya—Chanyeol dan Kai juga Kyungsoo. Suho menoleh ke belakang dimana mereka berada.

"KAU YANG MULAI YA, HYUNG!"—Tao

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang menggulung kaos panjangnya. "MAJULAH KIM JUNMYEON HYUNG!" Chanyeol menggerakkan telunjuknya maju mundur.

"Aku bukan anak babi, bodoh," gerutu Kai melempar Suho dengan sumpitnya. Suho mengaduh. "Dasar!"

"DAN AKU TIDAK SUDI MENJADI PENGASUH TIGA ANAK BABI DI SAMPINGKU!"

Setelah Kyungsoo berteriak seperti itu, _semua _yang ada disana menoleh kearahnya. Suasana krik. "Err...apa?"

Tao memasang wajah sedih. "Kau tidak mau menjadi pengasuh kami?"

"E-eh,"

Baekhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya menepuk bahu Tao. "Hei, Tao. Kau mengatai dirimu sendiri anak babi, bodoh."

"Eh?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Dan Suho tertawa senang disana. Kai dan Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo _sweatdrop_.

"GRRR SUHO HYUUUNGG!"

Tao menjambak rambut Suho. "AAAAAA SAKIT SAKIT!"

Suho menarik-narik baju _adik kesayangannya _itu. Dan entah bagaimana, pihak yang diejek Suho tadi ikut masuk ke peperangan itu. Kai yang juga emosi jadi pingin ikut.

Lalu lama-kelamaan mereka saling dorong, saling jambak, bahkan Tao dan Kai saling menarik hidung, sebelah kaki Chanyeol membelit pinggang Kyungsoo membuatnya sesak, dan tangan kirinya menarik hidung Suho. Suho sendiri menarik cambang Kai, kakinya menendang-nendang Tao, deesbe.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat pemandangan itu. Dia memutuskan duduk di sebelah Kris yang sedang _anteng _dengan ponselnya. Sesekali ia meneguk susu kaleng yang dibeli Chen tadi.

Melihat raut wajah Kris, sukses membuat persimpangan di dahinya. Wajah Kris datar, tapi menyiratkan kesedihan. Tidak biasanya. Biasanya, wajahnya terlihat angkuh dan so(k) _cool_. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Baekhyun mendengus. Judes sekali, batin Baekhyun. Dia kan bertanya baik-baik, ketus sekali menjawabnya.

Trrrtt...

Baekhyun melirik ponsel Luhan yang bergetar di meja. Ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak membrinya ke Luhan, jadi dia angkat saja.

"Halo. Baek—"

"_Luhan? Axingqkjnkwjnk! Sknskedwsdfghjkljdeejdjehdjd. Luhan, jehdkehdkehdkhgaknjkswn! Dedbkedebhdkeb—"_

Baekhyun mengernyit. Orang disana masih saja mengoceh menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Baekhyun yang tidak bisa sama sekali bahasa mandarin menutup sambungannya.

"Gila," gumamnya. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya, Kris. Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan panik. Kembali, Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Ibu..ibu Luhan kecelakaan, bodoh!" ucap Kris dengan nada rendah. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun ikut merendahkan suaranya.

"Aku tadi mendengar paman yang tadi menelpon Luhan. Aku warganegara Cina, kau lupa, huh?" kata Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam 'ohiyaya'.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "LUHAN HYUNG! IBUMU—MMHH!"

Saat Baekhyun berseru begitu, Kris langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun yang cukup frontal itu. Luhan menoleh ke arah Kris dan Baekhyun, lalu mengernyit. "Apa?"

Kris tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Tidak. Hehe." Kris menyunggingkan cengirannya yang membuat giginya terlihat maju. Luhan mengernyit kembali dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Baekhyun meronta-ronta seperti gadis hendak diperkosa.

Tidak ada jalan lain, ia pun menggigit ibu jari Kris lumayan keras.

"AAAAAAAAGGHH!"

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut merah itu—benar-benar merah, sungguh—mendesah pelan, ia bosan. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar yang ditempatinya bersama teman-temannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya Sehun seorang disana.

Tapi ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari luar. Tanpa melihatnya pun Sehun tahu itu adalah suara-suara dari penghuni _Dorm _XOXO. Ia mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo yang berat-namun-melengking itu—suara Kyungsoo juga berat karena dia memang lelaki.

Sehabis pulang sekolah tadi, Sehun langsung menyambar _PSP_-nya dan memainkannya hingga sekarang. Tapi tadi sempat terhenti karena dia pergi mandi. Dan sekarang dia sudah kebosanan. Mati gaya, huh?

Sehun melirik ponsel Kai yang sedang ter-_charger _diletakkan di nakas pembatas kasurnya dan kasur Kai. Ia tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Ehm, maksudnya tidak pernah menggeledah isinya karena sang empu tidak pernah mengizinkan.

Dan sekarang orangnya tidak ada.

Ini kesempatan, Oh Sehun!

Dengan senyum jahat terpampang di wajah tampannya ia meraih ponsel Kai. Hohoho, untung Kai tidak memakaikan ponselnya sandi. Lalu dengan perasaan _excited_, ia mulai menggeledah ponsel Kai.

Dari mulai _inbox _pesan—Sehun hanya menemukan pesan-pesan dari penghuni _Dorm _XOXO, ibu Kai, dan nama-nama yang asing yang mungkin kerabat Kai. Lalu galeri, hanya berisi _selca _Kai sendiri, foto-foto kartun Pororo, video Pororo dan lain-lain. Kai ternyata penggemar Pororo secara diam-diam.

Lalu ia menggeledah yang lain-lain. Dan terakhir, ia menggali _voice-notes. _Hanya berisi suara-suara tidak jelas. Tapi satu yang jelas—

_"__Aku adalah anak dari presdir perusahaan di China, presdir itu ibuku. Dan kenapa aku bisa lahir? Karena waktu itu, ibuku mabuk dan yah, ada pria yang tiba-tiba 'menerjang'-nya..."_

Sehun tercengang. Ini suara Luhan.

_"__...ibuku dinyatakan positif hamil. Ibuku mencari pria yang waktu itu dan—ketemu. Tapi sayang sekali, pria itu sudah dijodohkan. Dan yang lebih membuatku ingin memenggal kepalanya adalah dia tidak mencintai ibuku,"_

O-Ow.

Ini suara Luhan yang sedang bercerita mengenai hidupnya.

Sehun tertawa jahat, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dengan ritme pelan. Tiba-tiba di kepalanya muncul sebuah rencana. Rencana jahat.

Segera, ia mengambil _tape-recorder_—entah apa alasannya ia mempunyai alat perekam suara itu—dan merekam _voice-notes _itu. Setelah selesai merekamnya, Sehun kembali mendengarkan rekamannya. Sempurna. Kau jenius, Oh Sehun, pujinya pada diri sendiri. Cih.

Jgrek.

Sehun langsung beringsut mematikan _tape-recorder_-nya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Itu Kai.

Huf, untung Sehun sudah meletakkan ponsel milik lelaki berambut abu-abu itu seperti tadi. Sehun tersenyum kaku kepada Kai. "H-Hai, Kai."

"Hai. Kau kenapa? Kelihatan panik," ucap Kai sambil meraih ponselnya. Sehun meneguk ludahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi hanya panik karena ponselku ke -format, tapi ternyata tidak," tukasnya dengan nada sewajar mungkin.

Kai mengangguk sebagai respon.

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Mengingat rekaman tadi, ia mengepalkan tangannya di udara sambil menggumam '_Yes! Yess! Yes!_'. Kai melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya lalu mengernyit.

Anak itu sudah frustasi mungkin dengan dorm ini, pikir Kai dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Tao, bukakan pintunya sana," titah Luhan kala suara bel dorm terdengar. Tao mengernyit. "Memang kau siapa menyuruhku seenak pantatmu, ge. Hih," protesnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aku baru kali ini menyuruhmu, Tao."

"Tapi aku sudah sering dijadikan babu oleh Kai," gerutunya. "Aku tidak peduli. Cepat sana buka pintunya," ucap Luhan acuh masih memandang layar televisi.

Yah, setelah perang _dorm_ XOXO yang ke-xxx kali (yang kali ini dari kubu Kim Joonmyeon dan kubu Tiga Anak Babi Serta Pengasuh Mereka), keadaan mulai mendingin. Kai kembali ke kamar, Chanyeol memainkan laptopnya, Suho memutuskan untuk berkeliaran di luar, dan Kyungsoo menghubungi kerabatnya.

Tao sendiri menonton televisi bersama Luhan yang di sebelahnya terdapat Lay. Akhirnya, Tao mengalah untuk membukakan pintunya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Dunia memang sudah terbalik, yang muda sekarang yang mengalah pada yang tua," ucap Tao dan merendahkan suaranya di kalimat akhir.

Luhan menoleh kearah Tao. "Apa?"

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Tao menggeser pintunya.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan pria paruh baya berjaket membawa kotak bersampul coklat. Tao mengernyit. "Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya pria payuh baya itu.

Tao semakin mengernyit. Bukannya, ia yang harusnya bertanya begitu? Dunia benar-benar sudah terbalik. Edan.

"Ekhem. Maaf, bukankah harusnya saya yang bertanya begitu? Anda siapa?" tanya Tao berusaha terlihat biasa. Padahal dalam batinnya, ia mengutuk pria paruh baya di depannya ini. Pria itu terkekeh. Seperti pedofil, menyeramkan.

"Hehe. Aku tukang pos, apa betul ini _dorm _XOXO?" ucap pria paruh baya itu. Di sekolah ini kalau ada kiriman barang dan sebagainya, tinggal menyebut alamat sekolah ini dan menyebutkan nama _dorm _mereka.

Tao memutar bola matanya dan menunjuk papan yang tertempel di pintu. Terpampang tulisan 'D0rM X0xO'. Ia menatap malas pada pria paruh baya itu. "Iya, benar berarti. Anda yang memesan tas Gucci, kan?"

Tao kembali mengernyit. Lalu sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi sumringah. "Hm. Lalu sekarang aku harus—"

"Hei, aku yang memesan tas ini, Tao."

Sebuah suara berat memotong ucapan Tao. Itu Kris. Dua orang bersuara berat di _dorm_ XOXO kalau tidak Chanyeol ya Kris. Mereka itu serupa tapi tak sama.

"Aku memesan dua minggu yang lalu dan seharusnya minggu ini sudah sampai. _So, it's mine_," ujar Tao mengklaim si kotak yang ternyata berisi tas bermerk Gucci itu miliknya. Kris mengernyit. "Tapi si penjual _online_ itu bilang barang yang kupesan itu datang hari ini."

"Oh ya? Tapi kudengar kau memesannya baru tiga hari yang mungkin sekarang sudah sampai."

"Tao, aku membelinya _ready stock _bukan _pre-order_."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku tidak tahu perbedaan dari dua kata yang terdiri dari dua kata itu."

"_Pre-order _itu satu kata, Tao."

Tao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. "Yayaya terserah. Tapi yang jelas ini milikku."

Kris mengernyit. "Tidak bisa. Ini milikku."

"Apa yang mendasari ini milikmu, huh?" ujar Tao sudah mulai jengkel. Kris menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa ini benar-benar milikku," ucap Kris santai dan mengambil kotak itu dari tangan si tukang pos.

Oh ya, selama Kris dan Tao berdebat dengan tema _Pokoknya Tas Ini Milikku dan Aku Tidak Peduli_, si tukang pos itu hanya _cengok._

"A-Apa? Ini milikku!" seru Tao sambil berusaha merebut si kotak. Kris tetap mempertahankannya. "_NONONO_!"

Dan terjadi adegan tarik-tarikan.

"_GIMMEEEEE"_

"_IN YOUR DREAAAMM_"

Seperti pernah melihatnya.

Dan—BRET!

Sampul yang membalut kotak itu robek. Tao, Kris, dan si tukang pos memasang ekspresi _shock._Penghuni _dorm_ XOXO yang melihat itu juga memasang tampang _shock._

"AAAAHH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KALIAN HARUS MEMBAYARNYA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI INI PUNYA SIAPA! HUUUUUU CEPAT BAYAR!" si tukang pos mengamuk.

Tao menunjuk Kris. "Di-dia! Barang itu punya dia!"

Kris membulatkan matanya dan ekspresi itu sungguh tidak pantas di wajah cool(i)-nya. "A-apa?"

"Itu punyamu, Zitao!"

"Tidak! Itu punyamu, Kris ge!"

"_YOUUURSSSS!"_

"_NONONO! THAT BAG IS YOOOURSS"_

Ehem.

Tadi siapa yang ribut dan saling rebutan tas bermerk itu, ya?

Lalu tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah Kris dan Tao yang sedang berdebat dengan topik yang beda yaitu _Tas Itu Milikmu dan Aku Tidak Mau Membayarnya _muncul Xiumin yang menyodorkan sesuatu pada tukang pos.

Uang yang diambil dari dompet Kris dan Tao.

"Sudah. Kau boleh pergi, pak. Terima kasih sudah mau datang dan membuat dua makhluk ini ribut," ucap Xiumin datar. Lalu si tukang pos pergi.

Kris dan Tao menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan. Xiumin menggedikkan bahunya. "Membayarnya."

"XIUMIIIINNN!/XIUMIN GEEEE!"

Fufufu.

.

.

.

Luhan melirik jam digital di nakas yang membatasi kasurnya dan kasur Baekhyun. Pukul 22:54 PM. Sudah larut. Penghuni kamar satu sepertinya sudah ada di alam mimpi mereka semua, mengingat mereka itu tidurnya brutal. Dan penghuni kamar dua, hanya Lay dan Xiumin yang sudah terlelap.

Dia daritadi memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun tadi. Yang menurut Luhan itu tidak jauh dari tentang ibunya.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan _NintendoDS_-nya, Kyungsoo masih mengganti sprei kasurnya, dan Tao masih meratapi uangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun menatapnya. Luhan menaikkan alisnya. "Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata sipitnya masih terpaku pada layar _NintendoDS_. Luhan bergumam 'oh'. Lalu lelaki manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. "Baekhyun," sahutnya pelan.

Baekhyun mendengung sebagai respon. Sebelum Luhan berbicara, dia menghela nafasnya. "Kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, tetapi sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya bilang...err.." Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan _stylus_-nya pada layar _NintendoDS_.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. "Semoga ibumu selalu sehat. Khekhe," jawab Baekhyun disertai kekehan di akhirnya.

Luhan sedikit mengernyit, tidak masuk akal jawaban Baekhyun itu. Dia saja tidak tahu bagaimana seluk-beluk masa bodohlah, dia tidak mau ambil pusing karena sekarang ini matanya seperti ditarik-tarik. Lelaki Beijing itu menghela nafas lagi.

Lalu keadaan hening. Tao sudah masuk ke selimut tebalnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Kyungsoo sedang melakukan _stretching _yang kebiasaannya sebelum tidur. Baekhyun men-_charge NintendoDS _miliknya.

Luhan sendiri...hanya terus-terusan menghela nafas.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Dan cobaan akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu—ah dia tidak tahu kalau soal ini. Ia percaya, semuanya sudah diatur oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Luhan pun mulai merebahkan dirinya dan membenarkan posisi selimutnya. "Selamat malam Baek, Kyungsoo," sahutnya pelan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang belum terlelap.

"Ya. Malam juga."

.

.

.

-TBC-

a/n: hola! Chap 3 updated! Kalo ada penulisan kalimat yang salah atau apa tegur aku ya:3 nanti aku benerin kalo chap selanjutnya update. Aku terima kok segala protes readers-nim sekalian, asal jangan bash, di FF lainnya juga gitu'-' selow aja sama aku.-.

Mind to review? :3 /pose bareng PSP Sehun/ /Sehun: guenya kaga diajak-_-/

See ya next chap!'-')/


End file.
